cosmicencounterfandomcom-20200214-history
Anti-Matter
|wild=When you are a main player or an ally and another player tries to use a Wild Flare card, you may prevent him from doing so. Use this against only one Flare per challenge. |super=On each challenge you may prevent one player from using a Super Flare card, stopping him when he tries to use it. }} |wild=As the defensive player, you may generate a burst of Anti-Matter that sends to the Warp one token from the offensive end of the cone for each token you have in the challenge. You choose which tokens to send to the warp. If the offensive player has no tokens remaining in the cone, the challenge ends immediately and any allies return home. |super=As a main player, you may discard any number of cards as long as you keep at least one Challenge Card. These cards act as Anti-Matter, consuming a like number from other players. You choose who loses how many. }} }} }} |wild=As a main player or an ally, when another player tries to use a wild flare, you may prevent him or her from doing so. Use this against only one flare per encounter. |super=During each encounter, you may prevent one player from using a super or wild flare, stopping him or her when he or she tries to use the flare. }} Anti-Matter is an alien with a math-based power: instead of the higher total winning an encounter, the lower total wins. Anti-Matter also causes its ships to subtract from the total, as well as allied ships on both sides, but the opponent's ships are still added as normal. Strategy As Anti-Matter Anti-Matter is at its best at the start of a game, where it can use its many negative ships to pulverize the enemy's many ships - simply sending four ships against a planet with four ships results in a difference of 8 before alliances are even formed. Often this natural advantage can allow Anti-Matter to get away with playing a less-than-stellar card (say a ). This lets it keep its lower (better) cards for later, when the ship advantage won't be nearly so important. The natural ship advantage also makes the morph card very good for Anti-Matter, as it will often be in the lead before encounter cards are played. All this considered, Anti-Matter should try for a quick start, while it has ships to throw around and before its opponents can get ships off home planets. Against Anti-Matter Anti-Matter's primary weakness is that it makes its opponents' low cards useful, whereas its own high cards are junk. This translates into it being a good target for compensation - taking a low card makes the next encounter against it easier, while taking a high card will be useful against the other oppnents. Allies are important against Anti-Matter, since otherwise it is guarenteed to have an advantage in ships. Matchups Alongside Loser, Anti-Matter is a giant-killer. Powerhouse aliens such as Warpish and Warrior can get decimated in the late game simply because their encounter totals continuously rise, and others such as Macron and Virus have a very hard time attaining low totals. However, the card is pure gold for Virus or Tripler, as multiplying by 0 makes encounters against Anti-Matter much easier. Anti-Matter should try to avoid Cudgel, Guerrilla, and Void, as part of its strength comes from having a ship advantage. Text Notes *Anti-Matter's wording that explicitly states that ships are subtracted can cause various effects that are otherwise beneficial to become a problem. For example, the Prometheus tech card adds 3 to Anti-Matter's total, making it worthless for the Anti-Matter. This can be fixed by house-ruling that instead of being subtracted, Anti-Matter's ships (and all allies) are simply worth negtative. *In all editions with flares, Anti-Matter's flare has very little (if anything) to do with its power - indeed, is is one of the very few aliens with this (unfortunate) distinction. Category:AH aliens Category:CEO aliens Category:Combat powers Category:E2 aliens Category:FFG aliens Category:Mayfair aliens Category:Powers used in Reveal